A New Girl
by Chronover27
Summary: Supa Strikas has a new member in store! And most of all, it's a girl! What would happen to Supa Strikas with a new female member? Will Shakes finally find his love? CanonxNon-Canon, Supa Strikas team x OC team.


**SUPA STRIKAS FANFIC**

"**A New Girl"**

Kuroii: OHMAYGOSHFICS 3

Chaarin: Yeah, with our OC, Lila!

Lila: Nani?

Sera: Sigh… NVM.

Anashii: In this fic, Lila's attitude is like Kuroii's.

Chaarin: And we're in it! Cheers~!

Sera: Enjoooooy~

-o WARNING: This FIC will contain weird stuff like Ballet, Timezone and many more sh*t we like XD. o-

"RING! ~!" goes Lila Himari's alarm clock. She furiously punched it and it fell on the wooden floor. She sat up on her bed, her blonde hair sticking everywhere as well as her red bangs. Her blue eyes lazily open. She looked at the fallen machine and read "9:02 am". Yep, this is her usual lifestyle. Though usually the alarm clock would break and she'd buy a new one. She lives alone in a mansion-like house, since her parents died in separate ways. Her mother died of heart attack after 3 years of her birth. After that, her Japanese father and she flew to Japan. When she was 14, her father died because of his job. Now, her uncle, the coach of Supa Strikas, the best team of the world, took her back to where she was born. Now she lives independently, her uncle has plans for her future.

"Oh, right. Uncle wants me to know his soccer team. Supa Strikas was it?" she said to herself. She stood from her messy bed, soothed her crazy-bed hair and took her towel and went to the bathroom to shower. When she dressed, she wore her usual casual attire. Black sleeveless hoodie, white shirt, gray boy shorts and red sneakers. She lazily combed her hair with a brush and swept aside her shaggy red bangs. She took her cellphone and headset and went to the living room. There, she saw her uncle, slash the coach of the Supa Strikas.

"Good morning, Lila." Said her uncle.

"Good morning, uncle." She yawned.

Then he handed her a uniform, it was red and the fabric was rough and for an athlete. She opened it and showed a Caltex sign and an imprinted badge of a thunder. The shorts were short, and were red too.

"What's this, uncle?" said Lila, raising an eyebrow.

"You're part of the Supa Strikas now, Lila." Her uncle said.

"You serious, uncle? I didn't audition, I didn't choose to be a member of a soccer team and I don't want to play soccer. I'm busy with ballet." Lila said.

"I just want you to try soccer. We don't know, you might like it." Her uncle said. "Now, come on. We're going to be late." He said before going out to the door.

'I hope I don't.' Lila thought before setting down the uniform on the couch and plugging earphones. They got to the luxurious limo.

"We're going to meet the team on our secret practice base," her uncle said.

"Why do you even want me to try soccer? It's not my sport." Says Lila.

"1, you only know ballet. 2, you're single and old enough to have a boyfriend."

Lila groaned. "My love life again, uncle?"

"Actually, you're the only girl member of our team and the only girl in any soccer team."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, calm down. The boys will be nice to you. Oh look, we're here." Says her uncle as he opened the car door and got out, leaving it open for Lila.

"Oh, yay. I'm going to see sweaty guys play football. What an exciting day is ahead of me, Hooraaaay." Lila said with sarcasm.

"It's soccer, not football." Her uncle corrected.

"Still the same thing." Lila grumbled.

As they got in the building and headed to an open room without a door…

"Uncle, do you really call this a secret practice base? It has all this techy stuff and more…" Lila said.

"Yes, Lila. It's only built for superior soccer training for the best."

"Right…. Superior football training."

"No, it's soccer. "

"Whatever."

As they got to the room, they saw guys in the same red uniform Lila's uncle gave to her. They approached the coach. Lila in her thoughts was disgusted since they were all sweaty and stuff.

"Good morning, boys." Said her uncle.

"Good morning coach!" the guys said.

Lila turned the volume up in her cellphone since it was playing YuGiOh Abridged Bonds Beyond Time in .mp3 form. Then her uncle nudged her elbow.

"Nani?" said Lila in a Japanese tone. The guys and even her uncle looked confused.

"Introduce yourself." Said her uncle. Then Lila plugged out one ear piece.

"Watashi no namae Lila Himari desu." Said Lila. Everyone was puzzled.

"What did she just say?" said a guy with yellow glasses.

"Lila, speak in English."

"Iie." Lila said.

"C'mon."

"Iie!"

"Lila," he started.

'He's gonna start saying my long girly name again!' thought Lila. "Fine, fine…" Lila grumbled.

"My name's Lila Himari." She said now.

Then the Supa Strikas team introduced themselves.

"Okay, Lila. Where's your uniform?" said her uncle.

"I left it at home."

"Sigh… I guess you'll just wear that for now. Now, go practice with the boys." Said her uncle as he made a sign with his hands.

"Coach, is she part of the team?" asked Shakes.

"Yes, she's your newest member of the Supa Strikas."

"You GOT to be kidding, uncle."

"No, now go practice." Her uncle said.

Later, when they played….

It was 2 – 3. 3 for Lila's part.

"No fair!" El Matador said.

"She scored… good." Said Shakes.

Then later, they went to coach.

"Who knew you could play soccer as good as my team?" he said with a smile.

"No one did." Her eyes started to turn red.

"Lila, why are your eyes red?" asked Shakes.

'Shit. Charlotte, take over.' Says Lila in her head to 'Charlotte'.

'On it.' Said Charlotte as her eyes turned full red.

"So what if they're red? Big deal," Charlotte/ Lila said as she drunk water.

"It is. You might be sick." Her uncle said.

"I'm fine." She snarled as she closed the water bottle.

"Okay…?" says the coach. "To the locker room, you guys."

They all went to the locker room, except coach. Cool Joe put his hand around Lila.

"You were on fire back there, Lila!" said Cool Joe while grinning. Lila took his arm and twisted it, earning a cry from the taller and older male.

"Don't touch me." She said before letting go of the injured arm and walking to her locker. She opened her locker while listening to the boys' comments about her attitude and stuff.

"Hmph. Critics." Lila grunted before seeing a Supa Strikas uniform neatly placed in the locker along with shoes, her cellphone, her headset, a hair tie and a water bottle.

'I'm not wearing this sh*t." Charlotte says.

'C'mon, Charotto! You have to!'Charlene said.

'Then you wear it.' Charlotte rolled her eyes and folded her arms above her chest.

'Okay then.' Then Lila's eyes changed to round, yellow-orange. Her pupils were round and shining, as if glitter were sprinkled on her round eyes. Then suddenly Shakes and El Matador called Lila.

"Why were you so cranky earlier?" asked Shakes.

"Oh, I got lack of sleep. Sorry." Lila finally smiled.

'Wow, Lila looks really cute when she smiles.' Shakes thought.

"Don't worry, Shakes here is just like you when I wake him up in the middle of the night!" El Matador laughed.

"El Matador!" Shakes scolded while El Matador laughed more and Lila just giggled.

"I'm just going to change to the uniform, okay?" she said before walking to the nearest bathroom and closing the door.

Then El Matador elbowed Shakes. "You like her, don't you?"

"Uh, what? Of course not, El Matador." He said before scratching his head.

"C'mon Shakes. Tell me." El Matador said.

"I-" Shakes was cut off by Lila's singing voice.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san

Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto

Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!" sang Lila in a rock-pop way. The guys listened.

"She has some rock voice in there." Laughed Cool Joe.

"She's doing a rock concert in their bro!" said North.

"Though we don't understand what she's saying!" said Twisting Tiger.

Then she got out with all the boys looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Then all of them returned to their business. She got to her locker and took out the long socks and shoes. She started to slip the socks up her soft legs and the socks took a tight grip.

"Lila, what were you singing back there?" asked El Matador.

"Japanese. You guys won't understand." Said Lila while putting on her shoes.

"That's why I sounded weird. What nationality are you?" asked Shakes.

"Half Japanese and half Philippine." Said Lila before standing and taking a hair tie and ties her hair into a long braid.

"You're… a Filipino?" asked Shakes, rather shocked. (A/N: We told you we'd put random stuff. :)) )

"I don't look like a Filipino, right?" she said, laughing while finishing her braid.

"Lila, how do you do that stuff with your hair?" asked El Matador. "It looks nice but it's hard to do."

"Why? Want me to do it to you?" said Lila.

"No, I will look feminine. My fans will not adore me because they will think I am gay." Said El Matador.

"Aw, c'mon El Matador! It's just practice!" said Lila.

"No, I will not approve." Said El Matador, folding his hands above his chest and looking away.

"It's just a harmless tie, El Matador." Said Shakes.

"Aw, fine. Make it your best work, Lila! I want it to be perfect." Said El Matador. Then Lila's hands started to play with El Matador's long and silky hair. She tied the 2 strands under-and-over to the middle strand. Then she tied the last parts. "Done."

"That was fast." Said El Matador, holding the hair that was now styled by a dual-national girl. His fingertips touched the perfect, silky locks that Lila made. "It… it's beautiful!" said El Matador.

"Doing braids since I was 11 was predictable." Said Lila.

"The braid looks nice," said Shakes, his hand on his chin as if he were a designer.

"Dude, what's with the funky hairstyle?" said Cool Joe, his two hands doing gun positions.

"Uhgedbdgcrv wkehdukhgwef." Said Blok.

"Got that right, Blok." Said Twisting Tiger.

"I did it," Lila laughed. "I think it suits him."

"It does NOT!" El Matador said.

"Let's stop dis and start practicing!" said Dancing Rasta.

"Supa Strikas on tree! [3]" said Rasta, putting out his hand.

Then everybody except Lila, put out their hands. They all looked at Lila.

"Okay, what the heck are you guys doing?" said Lila, raising an eyebrow.

"Just place out your hand and follow my lead." Said Shakes.

"Okay, whatever," she said before putting her hand on top.

"1, 2 3," Rasta said, then all of their hands flew to the air.

"Supa Strikas!" they all said, Lila said last. Then they got out of the locker room and headed for a gym-like area where they saw Coach.

"Okay team, go practice." Said Coach. They all went to different places. Lila was left at the corner, staring at the soccer balls lined up before her.

"Hey, Lila." Said Shakes. Lila looked at him with brown eyes, they were very round and were sparkling.

Shakes looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He felt his cheeks boil. 'Why is this weird feeling in my chest here? I didn't feel this before in my entire life…' he said. "Uh, I can help you practice, if you want." Said Shakes.

She smiled innocently like a child, "I'll need all the help I can get." Then they went to the open field and tried to know what Lila's position is. Shakes threw a ball in front of Lila and she stretched her right leg forward with a hard foot and it hit the net.

"Okay, you can be a striker." Said Shakes. "Let's try the midfielder."

Then Lila and Shakes started to pass the ball to each other until Shakes hit the ball to the net.

"And you can be a midfielder." Then Shakes hit a ball at Lila as she was trying for a defender, but she tried to hit it with her chest but fell. Shakes ran to her.

"You okay?" said Shakes.

"Y-yeah, just a little pain…" said Lila.

"Okay, so you can't be a defender." Said Shakes.

"I want to be a midfielder. It's a lot easier." Said Lila, standing up.

"That's okay, c'mon, let's practice passing the ball." Shakes said, taking Lila's hand and leading her away. They got to a room where they were standing in an open ground, a line of balls in front.

"We'll be lapping around the room while passing the balls to each other, okay?" said Shakes.

"Okay." Then they started practicing. Until they stopped and went to the locker room where the other Strikas were there.

Lila rushed as she changed. The team noticed this.

"Dude, why are you in a rush?" said North.

"I have ballet today." Said Lila, putting her braid down and tying it in a messy bun.

"Ballet? Isn't that those girly stuff on tutus and pink stuff?" said El Matador, trying to do the same thing usual ballerinas do. The team laughed, Lila glared and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you can say that, but if it weren't for my mom I wouldn't be doing this…" said Lila, looking at the Pointe shoes she's been using.

"Where is your mom?" asked Cool Joe.

"She's… dead." Lila said, putting the Pointe shoes back in place.

"Hey, sorry to hear that." Shakes said.

"It's okay. I have to go now. Bye." She said before running away, banging the door as she rushed.

When she saw her uncle, she stopped and tried to tell her uncle,

"Uncle, I'm going to ballet today. See you!" she kissed her uncle's cheek and left. Then the team came.

"Coach, are you sure she can go alone?" said Shakes.

"That's why we're going to follow her." Said Coach.

Later, at her ballet school...

She opened the door, she was sweaty and she was in the uniform already.

"Lila!" called a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was also in a bun, but she was as pale as Lila.

"Hi Gabbi." Said Lila.

"Why are you so sweaty? And why do you have the Supa Strikas sport bag?" said Gabbi. "Don't tell me you bought it on eBay." Said Gabbi, giggling.

Lila just laughed. "Very funny, Gabbi. I didn't buy it from eBay, silly; I'm part of the Supa Strikas now."

Gabbi's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she nearly screamed, but kept her fragile voice. She took Lila's arm and dragged her to the room more. "Girl, spoil me EVERYTHING."

Later, when class started and the Supa Strikas came, they saw Lila talking to a girl with brown hair and green eyes, both were wearing the same outfit. A royal blue swimsuit-like top and under was long pale pink socks and the Pointe shoes. When they stood by the bar and started doing some practices, the team couldn't help but notice the pain being written on Lila's and Gabbi's faces. When they did splits on the floor, they nearly reached the floor and cries of pain were heard. Then, after that, they took a water break.

"Teacher, can me and Gabbi have a short trip to the bathroom?" asked Lila. The old 40-year old woman nodded, fiddling her hands on the remote control.

They ran to the door, wriggling their toes and complained how painful their toes were. When they got out of the studio, they saw the Supa Strikas.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here?" asked Lila.

"We're here to take a short look at what you usually do." Said her uncle, slash the Coach.

"God, not now." Said Lila, rolling her eyes and walking to the bathroom.

Gabbi was still there, looking at El Matador with happy eyes. Then Lila grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom, earning loud thuds from their shoes and a cry from Gabbi.

"Dude! What were you doing there?" said Lila, her hands moving as she speaked.

"El Matador looked really handsome…." Said Gabbi, her eyes not looking at Lila's.

"Gabbiiiiiiii! Snap out of it, girl!" she shaked Gabbi, but still not changing.

"Oh Gosh, she's in love… and worse… it's with El Matador!" she sighed.

"Gabbi." She said, Gabbi looked at her with heart eyes.

"Yes, Lila?"

"Snap. Out. Of. It."

Then Gabbi shaked her head, "Yes, yes. Oh my. I'm in love with El Matador."

"It's good that you know."

"Did I stare at him?"

"Yes. Yes, you did,"

"That's embarrassing…" she blushed red.

"I know."

"Do you like Shakes?"

"Don't push your luck, kid."

Gabbi laughed. Lila sighed and held out her breath. "Side effects. Silly Gabbi." Then Lila forced Gabbi to turn around and Lila pushed her out of the bathroom and to the door to the studio.

"Gabbi. You. Are. So. HEAVY." Lila said while pushing Gabbi to the door where the Supa Strikas saw her push Gabbi.

"You might want help on that, Lila." Shakes said.

"It's okay. I can manage." Lila said before exhaling her last breath and forcing all her strength to push Gabbi to the studio. Then Gabbi stood properly, and Lila fell flat on the floor.

"Lila, what are you doing on the floor?" said Gabbi. Then Lila stood up and dusted herself.

"Never mind."

When class finished, Lila and Gabbi went out still talking and laughing about a random thing. And once again, the team was there.

"I'm guessing you're going to leave now, right?" Lila said.

"We're going to the mall since we all know that you and your friend here are tired from your ballet practice." Said Coach.

Lila and Gabbi nearly squealed. "OMG REALLY?" both of them said.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, Gabbi! The food awaits us!" Lila said a big grin on her face as she took Gabbi's wrist and dragging her to the stairs.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE STAAAAAAIIIIIRS!" said Gabbi, crying.

"YYEEEEES, THE STAIIIIIRS!" Lila said, chanting.

"Coach, are you sure she's okay?" Shakes said.

"Yes, just a bit hyper." Coach smiled.

As they got in Coach's limo, the 2 girls talked about stuff and giggled. Then Lila gave Gabbi an earpiece and both of them started laughing. The boys looked at them weirdly. When they got out of the limo, they were laughing more hard this time.

"What's so funny and you 2 are laughing so hard?" asked El Matador.

"Oh nothing-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Gabbi, but also followed by laughter.

When Lila heard 'No Homo' in her earpiece, she laughed harder than before. Even Gabbi laughed. When they got in the mall, the fans and interviewers swarmed the team. Lila and Gabbi took the lead, so they weren't in the fan girl invasion. Though some people wondered why Lila was wearing the Supa Strikas uniform and holding the Supa Strikas sport bag. A female interviewer took Shakes for an interview.

"Hey, Lila." Gabbi called.

"Yo."

"Do you like Shakes?"

"Don't push your luck ki-"

"I mean it now."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not his type and he's not my type."

"Haven't you heard of the saying, 'Opposites attract'?"

"Then that would be like, you know, a gay guy liking a lesbian or something?"

"NO!" Gabbi said. "Well, maybe." Gabbi said, Lila looked at her with widened eyes. "Wait, no! It means, you and Shakes have a chance."

"Yeah right. Over my dead and rotting body."

Then Gabbi took off the earpiece. "Watch this."

"Shakes, how is your love life these past days? Found the right girl yet?" asked the interviewer.

"Well, actually-" Shakes started, but was stopped by Gabbi, who took the mic.

"He has a girlfriend! And she's right there!" she pointed at Lila Himari, who is now purely surprised. Her jaw dropped, and everyone's eyes were on her now. Even the team was shocked.

People started to swarm around her, asking questions about who she was, where did she and Shakes meet, what did she loved about Shakes, etc. Then suddenly, her uncle saved her.

"Okay, I think that's enough interviews from today. My team is tired and we'd like a little privacy." Then the people left. Lila's jaw was still down. Gabbi waved a hand in front of Lila's eyes. No blinking. "Sigh. I messed her up good this time." Gabbi admitted.

"Lila is Shakes' girlfriend?" El Matador said.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Kuroii: I LOVE THIS STORY 3

Chaarin: Me too!

Sera: BTW, These are the eye codes:

Charlotte – Red

Charlene – Yellow-Orange

Sara – Brown

Sandra – Gray

Anashii – Green

Cloe – Purple

Anashii: I think we did great in this.

Chaarin: Watch out for Chapter 2~!

Charotto: Comment please.

**Kuroii: ~OMG 3,516 WORDZ. YYYYAAAAAAAY. 3**


End file.
